


the lightning from your lips

by dingletragedy



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut, episode coda, fluff!!! also FLUFF, safe sax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingletragedy/pseuds/dingletragedy
Summary: with all the lights flicked off, the only glow comes from the street light outside, hues of mellow oranges and bright whites, lighting their skin in odd, refracted shadows. the breath ben exhales past callum’s lips is shaky, the same shakiness that rests in his fingers when they find callum’s hips, curling into the small of his back, pressing closer. ben is holding on so tightly to him, and he tastes like bitter coffee and sugar, smells like the subtleness of cologne after a hard days work and fresh air.it’s familiar, and that familiarity makes callum’s knees go weak when ben pulls him away from the wall, shirts and jeans long discarded when they stumble down onto the bed, hands clasped and pupils blown.or, a continuation of everyone's favourite episode (25/10/19)





	the lightning from your lips

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr requested an ep coda to friday nights v hot scenes, and yeah... i wrote some smut again. i can only apologies!!! anyway i hope it isn't too terrible and reads better than i think it does! the beginning and end really let the whole thing down but DESPITE all that, i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> title from lost on me - peace

With all the lights flicked off, the only glow comes from the street light outside, hues of mellow oranges and bright whites, lighting their skin in odd, refracted shadows. The breath Ben exhales past Callum’s lips is shaky, the same shakiness that rests in his fingers when they find Callum’s hips, curling into the small of his back, pressing closer. Ben is holding on so tightly to him, and he tastes like bitter coffee and sugar, smells like the subtleness of cologne after a hard days work and fresh air. It’s familiar, and that familiarity makes Callum’s knees go weak when Ben pulls him away from the wall, shirts and jeans long discarded when they stumble down onto the bed, hands clasped and pupils blown.

Their hips are sliding together hotly before long, and Callum can't resist thrusting up, the sensation going straight to his cock, rapid like a bolt of lightning, and he shivers under Ben’s lips until the world starts to blur at the edges. It's all a little overwhelming being under Ben like this, all that power and strength moving above him, it makes him want to roll over and beg before they've even got started. 

It’s all he can do to push his tongue into Ben’s mouth, licking and tasting and _ taking. _

“Been thinking about this so much,” Callum whispers into parted lips, tucking his fingers into Ben’s underwear, feeling the delicate skin there. He wants to suck marks to that spot, wants to kiss his way down to Ben’s cock and split his mouth over him, be surrounded by the heat of his thighs. 

“Do something about it then,” Ben says, shifting his hips down impatiently, eyes glinting with mischief. Callum presses his lips against his neck, leaves a trail of hot kisses there, and smiles at the way Ben goes pliant for him, legs spreading, making room for Callum’s hand to trail down, to cup him properly. 

“Hm, maybe I will,” he replies, all breathy and high and he has to close his eyes against his own voice and take a slow breath as he starts to trail kisses along Ben’s chest, on to his stomach, thumbs digging into the fine points of his hips. 

The break in the curtain is pulling all the silvers and navys into the room, and Callum wishes more than anything that he could capture this moment forever, a grainy snapshot of desperation and something deeper when he finally pulls Ben’s underwear down, relief flooding the younger man’s face. 

He takes the brief wave of stillness to get some leverage on Ben, wrapping his arms around his waist to flip them over, pinning Ben against the mattress. It only takes seconds for Callum to wriggle himself down so that his face is level with Ben’s hip, pressing the lightest ghost of a kiss right in the dip there before moving to tug his boxers over his hip, legs hanging nearly halfway off the bed. “God, Callum,” Ben moans, shifting to slide up on the bed to accommodate Callum. 

Callum noses lower still, sucking a bruise into Ben’s inner thigh before taking Ben in his mouth. He takes him deep right away, savouring the taste on the way down. Ben's hips are rolling in no time, a slick thrust into Callum’s mouth as the hand in his hair clenches on every swallow, every upbeat. 

He has to swallow back a moan at the thought of it all, of being here, _ with Ben _, instead he focuses on the circle of his thumb and forefingers keeping a tight grip on the base of Ben’s cock as he takes him back down in one go. Callum’s learned a lot about what Ben likes since they started, and he puts it all to use now, forcing Ben to bite down on his knuckles as he works his flattened tongue over the underside of his cock. 

They’ve done this part before, a few times in fact, but this time it feels - it’s a lot, Callums dizzy with it, and there’s hardly even a rhythm, just the weight of Ben’s cock on his tongue and the sting when he hits the back of Callum’s throat, over and over again. It’s not helped by the fact that Ben doesn’t look away the whole time, holding Callum’s gaze. 

It’s too soon when Ben pulls out suddenly, his body jerking back and his cock falling from Callum’s lips, slick with his spit. Above him, Ben lets out a long, shaky breath, and Callum hardly cares how desperate and eager he must look when he leans forward to try and get him back in his mouth. He isn’t successful, due in part to Ben pressing his thumb against his mouth instead, letting it catch on his bottom lip.

“Don’t wanna come like that,” Ben finally answers, and then contradicts his own words by letting Callum take the head of his cock back between his lips, only for a second before he pops off and responds, “how, then?”

“I think you know how,” Ben replies, smug smile only faltered by the glint in his eyes. “Cal,” he whimpers, fingers drifting down Callum’s arm, raising goosebumps in their wake. 

Callum doesn’t say anything, instead he makes this choked off noise and leans down to kiss Ben, rough and biting, yet long and slow. They’re kissing and kissing until they’re not anymore, and Callum’s mouth moves to press against Ben’s throat, hand wedging down to get at his own boxers, pulling until they slide down over his thighs and his cock pops free. 

“Callum,” Bem protests, hand pressing firmly at Callum’s chest. “Cal, you’ve got to talk to me. Tell me what you want.” 

And Ben’s voice is softer than Callum can deal with right now. “I think you know what I want,” he opts for, mimicking Ben’s earlier words. 

“Funny. I can’t just - Cal, I need to hear you say it.”

Callum swallows, looking Ben in the eyes, chest lurching at the sight of him, drinking in his blotchy cheeks and hopeful expression. “You. I want - want you to - y’know-” 

“Tell me,” Ben repeats, and any other day, Calum might think Ben was just teasing him, stroking his own ego, but the underlying hint of worry in Ben’s voice gives him away. 

Apparently that’s all it takes to break Callum down, because he exhales and murmurs, “Want you to fuck me.” 

Ben cuts him off with a kiss. “Was hoping you’d say that.”

Ben shifts to the side then, as to let Callum get his boxers the rest of the way down. Once they’re gone, Ben leans down to press a wet kiss to Callum’s lower belly, and it probably shouldn't turn Callum on quite as much as it does. He wonders how such a slight touch can create such a deep and imbedded feeling inside his gut,_ his heart _, but then he catches the flutter of Ben’s eyelashes and knows he’s not alone. “Where’s the stuff, Cal?”

“Stuff?” Callum questions. 

“Yeah you know... Lube, condoms?”

“Oh! Oh that _ stuff _,” he blushes. “Top draw.”

Ben gets to his feet to retrieve it, tripping over himself as he tries to pull his own underwear the rest of the way down on his way. He gets them off, eventually, kicking them to the side before digging through Callum’s draw. Callum can’t help but just stare, nothing more, nothing less. “God-,” he mumbles, because Ben makes for such an astonishing image – naked like this, hair sticking in all directions, frowning in concentration as he rummages through the draw, he has to be the most gorgeous thing Callum has ever seen.

“Just Ben is fine,” Ben says, predictably, and Callum just shuts his eyes and ignores him, let’s him find what he needs between the clutter of rubbish as he lays flat on his back and reaches to idly stroke at his own cock.

Ben settles back next to him in no times, supplies in hand and grin on face. “Prepared, ain’t ya?”

“Gotta be with you. You’re so unpredictable,” Callum explains, smile breaking at his lips. “Could come knocking at any time.”

“Well,” Ben says, eyebrows raised, and Callum is ready for the smart remark this time. “As long it _is_ me knocking. 

“Obviously, idiot,” Callum breathes. “Who else?”

“I don’t know. There’s a rumour going round about you and Billy, although I tend to ignore that one, he’s family, you know?” 

Callum eyes widen, his mouth dropping open and then snapping shut, and alright, maybe for a second he thought Ben was being _ serious. _ “Oh my God. Do you _ ever _ shut up?”

“Guess you’ll find out soon enough,” Ben says seriously, and Callum does laugh then, surging up to kiss him and grinning through it.

Things change then, and the initial light and breathy kiss transitions into something much _ more _. Ben’s kissing Callum as if he’s fishing for breath, one hand fisted in Callum’s hair and the other reaching between their legs to get a grip on them both. Callum is helpless in stopping the moan that escapes his lips, hips rocking on their own accord as Ben’s free hand cups at his hip, around the back and lower still. Suddenly there’s one dry finger brushing over Callum’s hole and he barely breathes, instead he just grips at Ben’s shoulders, fingertips no doubt digging shadows there. 

The pressure of Ben’s finger disappears almost as soon as Callum welcomes it, and when Ben’s fingers being to make their way back down seconds later, they’re wet, slicked up and teasing graciously. His other hand leaves Callum’s cock to push at his thighs, exposing Callum completely, as Ben presses his middle finger in ever so slowly. There's more pressure and then the completely out of body feeling of Ben's finger finding a rhythm inside of him. 

Callum’s stomach knots in anticipation, one hand moving to cover up his heated face. It’s not just the finger that has him overwhelmed, has him feeling like it’s too much; it’s Ben, it’s this feeling, the one that’s been taking over his every thought for weeks now; the one that feels enormously like _ love _.

It’s not long before Ben works his way up to two fingers, gently and thoroughly and everything all at once. The third finger has Callum clutching to the sheets, writhing and biting at Ben's mouth whenever he surges forward for a kiss because this. This is what he's wanted for so long. And Callum can tell Ben’s just as eager, his hairline shiny with sweat as he twists his fingers inside Callum, drawing subtle noises from him even though he’s doing his best to stay quiet. 

(His best doesn’t turn out to be so good, because then Ben curls his fingers just so, and Callum feels on top of the fucking world.)

There’s a dizziness in his veins and his head and his heart and - “Fuck, s’good, Ben, just -”

Ben hushes him, but Callum gets what he wants. He removes his fingers slowly, rearranging himself on his elbow so that he’s lying at an angle on the edge of the mattress, pressing a kiss to Callum’s sweaty temple. As Ben flings one leg back around Callum’s thighs he hesitates, just for a second, hovering. Callum looks at him, drinks in the sight of wet eyes and hair that's gone all matted on the top of his head. He reaches out to touch the corner of Ben’s mouth with a shaky finger.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Callum says matter-of-factly. “I’m ready.” 

“You sure?” Ben starts. “Because if you ain’t...” 

And for the first time, he lets himself really feel how nervous he is. There’s a trembling sort of tightness in his chest, a feeling that steals his breath and makes it difficult to focus. This is a big thing, and there’s no telling how well he’ll do, if Ben will like it, if Ben will even want him afterwards. The night in the park was - _ everything _ , intense and fun, but that was then and this is now. Callum’s a different person. They’re different people. _ Together _. 

But Callum’s trying to be better, not to let thoughts of doubt get in the way of what he really wants. And in this moment, that’s Ben. He banishes the worries from his mind and instead he focuses on what’s real - tangible - right there above him - Ben, who’s laid himself at Callum’s mercy, legs spread wide around Callum’s thighs, body rippling under his every touch.

Callum smiles then, a little wobbly, closes his eyes, and presses a bruising kiss to Ben’s lips. “I’m ready. _ And I’m sure _. Want you, Ben.” 

That must be enough to silence Ben’s worries because the next thing he hears is the snick opening of the lube, and the next thing he feels is the head of Ben’s cock at his hole, barely pressing, just _ there _. 

Any noise Callum might have wanted to make dies in his throat, turns to dust and disappears right out of his mouth as Ben presses into him, his hot breath at Callum’s ear as he slides in inch by inch. 

“You alright?” Ben asks, but it’s more of a drift of breath than an actual word. Callum nods eagerly, pressing his cheek against the pillow, his chest tight and fingers squeezing at Ben’s hip so hard it has to hurt. “I’ll take care of you,” Ben promises.

“I know,” is all Callum can say in response, lips pressed softly into Ben’s neck. “I know.”

Callum gives an experimental roll of his hips then, breathing out a shuddery moan against Ben’s shoulders, and Ben responds with one of his own, squeezing back even harder. It’s all a haze after that, Ben’s blunt nails biting into his skin as he rocks into him, picking up pace, hot, wet breaths landing on Callum’s neck.

Callum is drowning in sensation, shaking with how intense everything around him seems. There’s lips on his neck, a heat low in stomach, and warm hand around his cock and it’s all _ BenBenBen. _

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Ben comments, his eyes meeting Callum’s below him. Callum’s sure he flushes all the way down to his chest, and he can’t even attempt to hide it. 

“Oh I know,” he quips weakly, and a second too late. If Ben notices how affected he so obviously is, he doesn’t say so, for once, instead acting affronted and bringing a hand to cup at Callum’s face.

“You know, when a man compliments you -”

“Shut up,” Callum groans, fighting the urge to pull Ben down and hide his face in his neck. Insead Ben just laughs and kisses him, slow and reassuring.

Before long the room is silent again, other than their shuddery breaths, the sound of their skin slapping together, and the occasional muted whimper and groan. All of it mixed together until Callum can’t tell who’s who anymore. Just like their bodies, as one.

Ben fucks him like he’s got a goal in mind, and that goal is to make Callum come as hard and as fast as possible, the hot drag of their bodies getting more and more intense as it goes on. Callum starts to feel close before he knows it, shit, he was close as soon as Ben got his hands on him. Now he’s constantly shoving his face into the pillow to hide the moans that spill out when Ben hits _ that _ spot dead-on. From there he feels it building, really building, his hands flying to Ben’s arse as to pull him closer, while he fucks Callum with an unwavering desperation.

“Fuck - Ben - fuck,” Callum grinds his teeth and knocks his head back once more but nothing matters except Ben’s body and Ben’s hands and Ben’s mouth and Ben’s cock hitting him just right, again and again. He’s hot, burning sun and Callums Mercury, entirely enveloped by his heated presence, obliterated. It all feels too fucking good for Callum to do anything but let himself go. 

“So good,” Ben whines in response.

“‘M close,” Callum’s gasping barely a minute later, his grip tightening at Ben’s lower back and his other hand bunched up in Ben’s hair. He can feel the pressure in his cock increasing exponentially with each snap of Ben’s hips and he doesn’t want this to end but the ball isn’t in his court anymore. “_ So _close.”

Ben swallows his last words, tips him into the pillows as he speeds up, focuses every last bit of energy on giving Callum what he wants.

“Hm, you feel so good -” Ben groans in his ear. “Come for me, come on.”

And Callum - does. His cock twitches between them, paints both their stomachs, Ben’s hips never slowing as Callum clenches around him like a vice.

He muffles a noise he’s certainly never made before in Ben’s shoulder, and there’s a burst colourful explosions painting the darkness behind his eyelids. 

They’re tangled together, folded and twisted like an unresolved riddle. Callum can’t feel his own body ending and Ben’s beginning. He feels boneless_. Weightless._ He feels like he’s been set on fire in the best way possible.

_ He’d burn forever if it felt like this. _

It’s then he realises he’s still got one hand still buried in Ben’s hair, his other on his chest, right where his heart is still beating erratically. Ben is puffing short little breaths onto Callum’s own chest and Callum’s legs are wrapped around his hips, holding Ben in place. 

Ben mumbles something incomprehensible, wiggling around, and Callum realises with a blush that neither of the have moved yet, and slowly detangle his legs from around Ben. Ben sluggishly moves himself away from where he’s been plastered to Callum’s body, and they both hiss, oversensitive and suddenly cold. He tugs the condom off with one hand, haphazardly ties it and chucks it in the bin by Callum’s beside. 

Now that he’s free to move, Callum pushes against Ben until he gets him flat on his back, and climbs on top of him. His come is drying, sticky, between their stomachs, but neither care enough to do anything about it right now. 

“Hi,” Callum smiles, small and soft, and kisses the corner of Ben’s mouth once, twice, _ three times _. He feels so bizarrely happy. 

Ben smiles back, though Callum would argue it comes out more of a grin, and works his fingers into Callum’s hair. “Hi yourself.”

“That was… incredible,” he tells Ben, completely serious, and drops a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I mean - just. Wow.”

“Yeah?” Ben questions, as if he’s the one who needs reassuring. 

“You know it was.”

“Yeah,” Ben agrees. “I think you might be right.” And there’s the cheeky grin, settled back on his face where it belongs, yet there’s still this slight sheen of sweat covering his skin, making him look like he's sparkling and there's a deep, gorgeous flush decorating his chest. Callum can’t resist a snog, just a long, beautifully lazy brush of tongues and lips. Ben is warm all over, even now that they’ve come down a little.

Ben stays the night, in the end, calls Tubbs and asks him to cover all bases for the morning, while he makes plans of lazing in Callum’s bed all day. They order pizza and eat it straight from the box, curtains drawn closed from the world. They cuddle and kiss and laugh, and Ben turns his phone off - leaves his feuds behind for Callum’s bright, brilliant smile.

In the morning, Callum makes them tea with too much sugar and walks Ben out and all the way down into the street. They kiss goodbye for much, much longer than appropriate, and when Callum finally turns away, laughter bubbles up in his throat like champagne.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm @dingletragedy on tumblr, let me know what u thought! X


End file.
